1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to communication and, more particularly, to enabling people to exchange information in order to discern and communicate with each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic communication networks, such as provided via the Internet, cellular technology and other forms of electronic interactive communication have provided avenues for exchanging many kinds of information, criteria and/or data.
Current “match-making” and trait/preference search options, such as those provided by Internet sites, often require extensive profile information and trait/preference data submissions from users, including by keying information into data entry forms, making selections using a mouse or other pointing device, or by verbally providing information, such as during an interview process. Such profile building by users takes time, effort and leaves open a potential for inaccurate reporting of trait(s) and or preference(s) aspects. This is, for example, due to intentional or unintentional errors, including resulting from a distorted self-awareness.